


All What Matters

by NB7505



Series: All What Matters Universe [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Falling In Love, Growth, Idiots in Love, Moving On, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB7505/pseuds/NB7505
Summary: “Nope can’t do this to myself, I can’t face them, what am I even supposed to say, oh hey guys sorry for not talking to you or having any interaction with you in the past three years,” Theo ranted off to himself, pacing back and forth around the room avoiding the pieces of garbage that really should have been cleaned ages ago.It's been three years and Theo has yet to learn how to cope with death.
Series: All What Matters Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174988
Kudos: 1





	All What Matters

Atticus was having a very confusing day. He woke up in a sweat and he knew he dreamed of something vaguely important, but for whatever reason he couldn’t for the life of him remember what it was. All he remembered was a girl in a clearing, he couldn’t make out her face. All he seemed to focus on was her wavy blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Now of course this in itself wasn’t what bothered him, he felt a familiarity with the mysterious figure and he just couldn't get her out of his head. He tried not to let the thoughts linger even after he rolled off his twin bed and began to get ready for the day ahead, but he just couldn’t. Every second of the day that he was not doing something he kept thinking about the girl at every turn. 

It frustrated him to no ends, even coming with him as he entered the coffee shop that him and Aurora agreed to meet at. Aurora or Rory as he liked to call her, was his best friend since, well forever. That was another confusing thing about the 27 year old Atticus, every time he thought too hard about something from his past, he would either draw a blank or have a very vague memory of his past. As he entered the tiny coffee shop he scanned the room for his friend, the room itself was split in two, half of it was for the cashiers and workers, and where you would get the coffee while the other side was composed of 4 wooden booths with black cushions padding them. His eyes finally locked onto straight black hair, tanned California esque skin and grey eyes that looked like they had storms brewing inside of them. He quickly walked over to his friend.

“Hey Ace,” Aurora said while smiling at him, but her eyes had hints of worry in them, noticing Atticus’s frustrated expression. 

‘That was always the annoying thing about her Atticus thought, she always knows when something is wrong with me.’“What’s up Rory,” he greeted sitting down across from her, he already knew how this conversation was going to turn out.

“ Nothing, but there is clearly something wrong with you, so out with it already,” She said, with a glare that conveyed the message to him to tell the truth or else. 

“It’s nothing,” Atticus replied while avoiding to look into her eyes. ‘Damn she can really be scary when she tries to be,’ he thought to himself.

She then proceeded to slap Atticus on the side of his head. “Cut the crap Ace, I’m your best friend don’t give me that shit”. She said rolling her eyes, her voice slightly raising.

“Ow!” Atticus exclaimed, “Why must you be so abusive, and I’m telling the truth,” he said with a smile and a hint of a laugh.

“Well maybe if you weren’t an idiot, I would be nicer to you,” She said with a smirk. “But that’s besides the point, what’s wrong, and don’t you dare try lying to me, you know as well as I do that you're horrible at it,” She said raising her hand, presumably preparing to hit him again.

Atticus seeing what she was about to do, held his arms up to his face with his palms out. “ Alright, alright I surrender,” He said while laughing, “ I was just overthinking something, it's fine, scouts honour,” he said while lowering one arm and placing it over his heart.

“ Oh shut it Ace you weren’t even in the boy scouts,” She said with a big grin and proceeded to laugh, “ Alright I believe you for now, but I swear to every god out there if this is about the shell less turtles thing, I will call you Addie for a whole year,” she finished with a shit eating grin.

“Hey, you promised you wouldn’t judge me on that!” Atticus said with a look of mock betrayal, “ And I swear I will never talk to you again for a whole year,” he followed up, his expression switching to one with a triumphant smile.

“Oh please, without me who would you whine about the injustice of shell less turtles to then,” she said with her own triumphant smile, which caused Atticus’s face to drop.

“That was one time!,” he whined, but anyone could tell he was barely holding back a laugh, “ I thought we agreed not to talk about it, Ro-Ro,” he continued finally breaking down and laughing.

“Oh your going to get it now Addie,” she said rising up from her chair and putting on her black leather jacket, grabbing it from the space beside where she was sitting, “ Because I'm feeling especially nice today I will give you a 10 second head start, dummy,” She followed up with a very menacing expression.

Atticus quickly shot up from his seat and shot out the door. “ Catch me if you can Ro-Ro,” he shouted back to her.

“Atticus Julius you better hope I won’t find you,” Aurora said chasing after him with an evil grin.


End file.
